


dandelion lines

by shoutingmayday



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, bambam is whipped for his whiny boyfriend, honestly pure pwp, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutingmayday/pseuds/shoutingmayday
Summary: Bambam tries his best to take care of Yugyeom's first ever tattoo.





	dandelion lines

**Author's Note:**

> a short pwp inspired by the dandelion on Yugyeom's ribs. I wrote it a long time ago, before he showed us his "I'm not like that" tattoo, so I didn't know about it yet and it's not mentioned there, sorry about that!
> 
> also please note that english is not my first language, so there may be mistakes

Yugyeom looks in the mirror and meticulously studies the reflection, his shirt already off. There’s something so exciting about having such a big tattoo where only a few people can see it, and it’s even more exciting to have it on a place where your boyfriend is the only one who you can trust to take care of it.

“It’s gonna look ugly if you get fat, you know it, right?” but Yugyeom knows Bambam well enough to immediately translate it into “It’s beautiful”. 

He invites Yugyeom to his bed where he’s already got everything ready: healing cream, bandages, a new sheet of cellophane, and a pair of scissors. Yugyeom lies down on his back and puts his right hand behind his head. Bambam crawls on top of him, takes the old cellophane sheet off his bare skin and hesistantly shrugs to himself.

“I’ve never done this before, so, uh, sorry if your tattoo falls off by tomorrow or something”.

“It’s gonna be fine,” Yugyeom smiles and caresses his boyfriend’s arm with his free hand as the latter pours some cream on his fingers.

After adding enough cream, Bambam slightly presses his fingers to the tattoo, making Yugyeom sigh from a sudden wave of pain. Bambam keeps moving, slowly drawing on every line of the flower at first, and then adds his whole palm to it to make the process slightly faster.

“You just can’t stop moaning like a slut, can you?” he says, and Yugyeom suddenly realizes how audible he must’ve been this whole time.

“It’s just… Ah,” this time he’s slightly louder, because Bambam touched the black center of the dandelion where it hurts the most.

“Oh my fucking god,” Bambam hisses. “You’re making me hard, do you realize that?”

“Is this a bad thing?”

Yugyeom bites on his lip and smiles wickedly, only now noticing a slight bulge on Bambam’s sweatpants. Fire flickers at the pit of his stomach. He puts a palm on his boyfriend’s half-hard cock, playfully running his thumb over the clothed length and releasing his right arm from under his head to pull Bambam in for a kiss.

Yugyeom knew a tattoo on the ribs is going to hurt, and that it’s going to hurt like hell. Healing is the most fun part, though. As soon as the dandelion was done, Yugyeom couldn’t help himself but imagine Bambam being the first person to touch it, and of course he had to be the one to help him take care of it. He imagined it exactly like this: Bambam’s soft fingers carefully running through oversensitive skin, making the pain totally worth it, wanted even. Yeah, he certainly liked this kind of pain.

“Keep touching me”.

Bambam responds with a gasp, and his hand slides into Yugyeom’s pants, covering his already hardened cock in cream. They usually do it properly with the lube, but– fuck, it still feels amazing. The older one starts brushing against Yugyeom’s thigh, covering his lips in hungry wet kisses before he moves lower to his neck, slightly nipping at the skin as he keeps stroking his cock, so painfully slow that the younger one wants to scream.

Yugyeom impatiently slides his pants down, and Bambam climbs down from him to remove his own clothes. Then he puts Yugyeom’s legs on top of his thighs. He pours more cream on his hands, only this time to use it not on Yugyeom’s tattoo, but on his ass and his own cock. He places his fingers to the younger’s hole, smearing the cream around before sliding his index finger in, adding the second one right after. His other hand curls around the base of his cock, and he slowly starts moving up and down, adjusting to the rhythm of his other hand and covering every inch of his length in thick white substance. He chews on his puffy lip, and his eyes are half closed with pleasure, long lashes against flushed cheeks.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Yugyeom whispers.

Bambam lets out a quiet laugh and leans forward. They kiss again, and it’s almost distracting enough to let Bambam slowly slide his fingers out of Yugyeom’s hole, replacing the sudden emtpy feeling with his cock.

Yugyeom moans into Bambam’s mouth, his hands all over him, and they’re already so close to each other there’s barely any place where their skin doesn’t touch. Bambam starts moving slightly faster, Yugyeom’s muscles gripping around him. He changes the angle a bit, and it feels just right, almost too perfect, so he keeps pushing the sluttiest moans out of his boyfriend, making him forget how to properly breathe. Suddenly Bambam brushes against the tattoo, and Yugyeom whines in response, but the pain somehow only makes it even better.

Bambam thrusts in deep, his hips moving fast and steady, his eyes dark with lust. The air around them is liquid and hot, and it’s like nothing else exists anymore. Only this heavy sensation down the stomach, sharp pain of Yugyeom’s ribs, and their heated breaths against each other’s mouths.

Yugyeom feels the drag of Bambam’s cock in him as he slides out, and when he pushes back in, the younger one bucks up his hips, meeting him halfway. Fuck, it feels too good.

“I’m close,” Yugyeom breathes shallowly, squeezing his legs around Bambam’s lower waist as a silent ‘don’t stop’. 

Bambam puts more force in his thrusts, he wants to say something but breaks off into a moan, swearing. It’s clearly driving insane them both, it’s not just Yugyeom. Bambam takes Yugyeom’s cock in his hand again, his movements fast and harsh, and when Yugyeom shuts his eyes he swears he can see stars all around the deep sky of dark red.

Then he comes, and the sky becomes purple, and the heavy sensation of it flushes in waves through his body, breaking free through his aching ribs and covering him whole.

Bambam places both of his hands on the pillow, and Yugyeom puts up his, so their fingers entwine as the older one keeps pounding into him. It’s all white now, white stars, white sky, white noise. That’s much more than Yugyeom can take but it’s perfect, and it could only make sense in his head but he’s absolutely not able to think right now.

Bambam pushes into him a few more times before he slides his cock out, giving it a few fast strokes with his hand before his come spills on Yugyeom’s inner thigh. Then he lies down next to Yugyeom, both of them completely out of breath.

He slightly brushes his nose against the younger one’s cheek. His hand is still in Yugyeom’s, and he squeezes it tightly.

“We’re gonna have to start over,” his voice is hoarse and deep, but there’s a little smile in it. “And you’re gonna have to keep quiet this time”.

“You just can’t resist me, huh?” Yugyeom chuckles softly, his fingers leisurely tracing up and down Bambam’s bare shoulder.

“Fuck off,” he laughs and buries his face in his boyfriend’s neck.


End file.
